


We Hold Each Other

by grump_ass



Series: Let's Not Talk About This [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, G just isnt feeling he him that day, ITS STILL ANGST, bigender georges, but not gross, but not yet, cuz she is an actual sunshine princess, georges uses she/her pronouns in this fic and goes by G, misgendering at the beginning, this happens in the series, trans philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grump_ass/pseuds/grump_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip's girlfriend is a sleepy babe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Hold Each Other

Philip woke up to Georges curled against him, breathing softly, hands curling in his shirt. He leaned down to kiss his forehead, and Georges looked up, blinking sleepily and letting him press small kisses to his face.

“Good morning, Georges.”

Georges whined, and shook his head. “Just G today, please. And she.”

“I’m sorry, babe. Good Morning, G,” He amended, pressing another set of apologetic kisses to her face. She hummed, mumbling a sleepy “it’s alright” and letting him kiss along her jaw and cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer, letting her press her legs between his and moving to rest her head against Philip’s chest, which, unbound, was soft and warm. Philip didn’t mind, as long as she didn’t make comments on their being breasts.

“You’re so warm and soft,” she mumbled, still half asleep. “I love hugging you, and being held.”

Philip squeezed her tightly, and G sighed happily at the pressure. Philip took note.

“Do you want to go to the couch?”

“Please.” She pulled away and sat up. Philip looked up at her for a moment, morning light tracing her thick curls and obscuring her face slightly. He could see the sliver of stomach that her shirt allowed him to see. He looked down at her freckle-spattered thighs, which were starting to fill back out. Philip was relieved, but he didn’t tell G that; it could wait.

He sat up, able to see her face unobscured. She smiled at him, brown eyes thick with sleep and half lidded eyes framed with long, dark lashes. He leaned in and kissed her gently, and then pulled her into his arms so he could carry her to the couch and set her down.

He laid next to her, kissing her once more and pressing her into the back of the couch. She exhaled softly, pushing against the back of the couch and pulling Philip closer. He pulled against her, and let her kiss his cheeks, lips soft and breath light against his skin.

“Good morning, cher,” she said, accent heavy.

Philip made sure to squeeze her tighter, and whispered back, “Good Morning, G. Are you feeling good.”

“Very. How are you feeling?”

“Very good, with you here.”

G sighed, sleepily nuzzling into his chest. “You are quite the charmer, mon amour.”


End file.
